The Martian Series
by King Hawke
Summary: an episode by episode spoof of superheros combining both the Marvel and DC universe with my own superhero creations. It is also connected to Goodbye Supers or the Sequel to Goodbye Supers once those two stories are posted.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of super heroes, or any Marvel/DC heroes/villains.

* * *

List of Characters:

Code names:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Real Names and Genders: ----------------------------------------------------------Powers:

Stone----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jack/Male ----------------------------------------------------------------------Can turn into stone.

Rocky----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Allen/Male -----------------------------------------------------------------------Super strength.

Falcon ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Zeke/Male -------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flight.

Crystal ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mary/Female ---------------------------------------------------------------Can project and absorb light.

Whiplash ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Carolyn/Female -------------------------------------------------------------Can turn arms into giant whips.

Boy X -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Zack/Male ----------------------------------------------------------------Can create things via imagination.

Gear ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Max/Male ----------------------------------------------------------------Can withstand any environment.

Anwer ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Erin/Female ----------------------------------------------------------------------------Can emit cold.

Stingray -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Nick/Male -------------------------------------------------------------------Can emit electrical charges.

Thermal ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ashley/Female ----------------------------------------------------------------Can control heat and fire.

Bushgirl --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Shawna/Female -----------------------------------------------------------------Can control vegetation.

Reflex ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------James/Male --------------------------------------------------------------------Super-enhanced reflexes.

Mr. Banana the Monkey------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Zat------------------------------------------------ Hyper-intelligent, strong, can generate force fields.

Adults:

The Sandstorm:---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Carol/Female -----------------------------------------------------------------------Can turn into living sand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mark/Male -------------------------------------------------------------------------Can turn into living wind.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Episode One: _**The Messy Room**_

Announcer: As this is the first episode of this incredibly stupid series, episode one will be introducing some characters and will be fairly boring. It does get better, though.

We open the scene on Mars where…

Jack:*exasperated* Mary, Dad told you to help me clean!

Mary: Hold on a second. I'm almost done with this craft.

Announcer: Mary rises to help her brother clean the room. A young man enters the room.

Boy: Want to play at my house? My game systems are hooked up, finally.

Jack: Sorry, Max. Maybe we can after this room is clean. *pointedly* It would be done by now if _Crystal_ was helping!

Mary: *blushes* I am helping and I told you never to call me Crystal when people are around!

Jack: *not sorry one bit* I apologize.

Mary: *changing the subject* The adults will be home soon from exploring the surface. I hope they find a lot.

Max: *confused* A lot of what?

Jack: *swiftly becoming frustrated* Max, just leave. We need to have this clean before they get back!

Announcer: Mary rolls her eyes and becomes upset when Max leaves.

Mary: *shouts* Every time any boy gives me any attention at all, you drive him away and they leave! You are so annoying!

Jack: *angrily* We are supposed to be cleaning! Not flirting with the neighbors! Now clean before dad gets home. It is supposed to be done by now, and he wants this room spotless!

Announcer: The two siblings continue cleaning the room in silence.

* * *

Will the room ever get completely cleaned? Will Max hang out with Mary and Jack? Will the adults return? Tune in next time for Episode 2!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Episode 2: _**Invasion of the Sock Snatchers**_

Announcer: The room is _finally_ clean, and the siblings are at Max's house. Martians rush throughout the town without being seen, stealing every sock they can lay their hands on. Two adults rush into Max's house.

Mary: What's wrong, Mrs. Carol?

Carol: Just call me Carol. I dislike formalities. *becomes frantic* The exploration team discovered Martians! We tried to talk to them—

Mark: *interrupting* The Martians ran inside our city's protective dome and stole all the socks we have!

Max: *thoughtful* It must be some sort of retaliation.

Announcer: Mary, in a very bad mood by now, glares crossly at Max.

Mary: *sarcastic* No, really? Max, I never would have guessed! *shouts* We are not stupid, Captain Obvious! *pauses* Except maybe Jack.

Jack: At least I don't need a night light to fall asleep anymore, scaredy-sister!

Announcer: The two wrestle on the ground, shouting war cries. Carol attempts to stop the fight, hurriedly.

Carol: *trying to separate the siblings* We need to gather the other children and go to the safe house.

Mark: Agreed. The other adults will attempt to retrieve the socks and establish good relations with the Martians.

Announcer: Adults climb into environmental suits and walk towards the Martian Village.

* * *

Will Mary and Jack ever stop bickering? Will the adults retrieve the socks safely? Will there be another episode? Stay tuned for Episode 3 if you want to find out!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Episode 3: _**The Disco Ball Laboratory**_

Announcer: All the children are lead to the safe house. Mark opens the door. Multicolored light streams out.

Max: *entering the building* This looks like a laboratory, except for the disco balls hanging everywhere.

Zeke: *glancing around at the disco balls* Yea, Mark. What are the disco balls for? Do you dance with your experiments or something?

Mark: *sneaks a look at his wife* No, Zeke. The experiments are liquids that should help us humans to survive outside the dome without suits.

Mary: Let's all have some! *rushes toward the vials*

Carol: No!

Announcer: The couple is unable to stop the flow of children. They stand aside and watch helplessly. Hey, everyone, stop that!

Carol: Mr. Announcer, that is my line.

Announcer: Oops! Sorry about that.

Carol: *loudly* Hey, everyone, stop drinking the fluids in the containers!

Announcer: But I just said that.

Carol: *irritated* Shut up!

Mark: *warningly* I would listen to her if I were you.

Announcer: *confused* Whatever!

Mark: *faces the children* Carol, is this why you didn't want kids?

Carol: Yes.

Mark: Okay, just checking.

Zeke: *standing on a table and tossing vials to everyone* There is enough tube-liquid-stuff for everyone! *tosses a pair of vials at the adults* Have some! This stuff is good!

Announcer: The two adults cry out in dismay as the vials open in midair and the fluid falls into their open mouths.

Mark: *swallowing* This stuff _is_ good!

Carol: *swallowing also* You are right!

Jack: Crystal, I drank some of the blue stuff. It tasted like soda.

Mary: *blushing deep red* I told you only to call me that at home!

Jack: *enjoying her embarrassment* Sorry! *stands on a chair as he faces everybody* Everyone, watch this!

Announcer: Jack jumps from the chair and lands on a distant table, spilling the last vial onto the floor.

Jack: *staring at the green puddle* Oops!

Zat the Monkey: *walks over and drinks most of the liquid*

Zeke: *groans* Oh, great!

Announcer: Zat climbs onto Mark's shoulder.

* * *

Will the adults find the socks? Will the children and monkey survive? Tune in next time for Episode 4!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Episode 4: _**The Killer Socks**_

Announcer: Mark is becoming angry at the children's disobedience and destruction. Meanwhile, the other adults have their own problems.

Adult #1: *running* Watch out! Here comes another one!

Announcer: Martians are flinging socks at the adults.

Adult #2: *yells* Help! I'm hit! *helmet fills with poisonous stink from the socks*

Announcer: Adults are falling by the minute as green smoke fills their helmets from the socks.

Adults #3, #5, #7: Help! *smoke appears* Warn the base!

Announcer: Adult #6 runs for the base.

Adult #6: *gasping* Ouch!

Announcer: A sock has landed on his leg. Smoke begins to fill the suit. Yet, he staggers desperately on.

* * *

Will the base be warned? Will anyone survive the sock attack? Tune in next time for Episode 5!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Episode 5: _**Defending the Base**_

Announcer: Martians chase Adult #6 to the base, intent on its destruction and an awful fate for any inhabitants.

Adult #6: Come on, legs, don't fail me now!

Announcer: The Martians shoot a sharp stone knife into his suit's leg. Air begins to leak out, along with the toxic stink.

Adult #6: That should by me a little time. *runs through the human city to the safe house* *pounds on the door, frantically* Let me in, Mark!

Announcer: The safe house door opens to allow Adult #6's entrance.

Carol: *looking past the newcomer* *sees the Martians* Oh, no!

Adult #6: *peeling off suit* Oh, yes. Those are Martians, and they want us dead.

Announcer: Thirteen Martian soldiers armed with stone swords leap through the locked door, shattering it to pieces.

Children: *scream loudly*

Announcer: Zeke steps forward with Mark and Carol to face the Martians.

Zeke: *confidently* Let's finish this!

Martian: You are dead, human.

Zeke: *sarcastic* Oh, now is a great time to tell me! How long have I been dead?

Martian #1: *swings the sword at Zeke* Die, earthling!

Zeke: *leaps to a chair and launches himself over the Martian* *flies around the ceiling* Cool! Guys, I look at me!

Martian #1: *stares in shock*

Announcer: Martian #1 attempts to fight Zeke, but fails to discover a way to hit him from the ground. The children and the remaining adults attack!

Mark: I'll get Martian #2; Carol, get Martian #3; Shawna, figure out the rest!

Announcer: Without warning, a Martian kills Adult #6. The humans are enraged.

Shawna: Yes, sir! Everybody, pick a dance partner and dance! *lunges at Martian #7*

Mary: *excitedly* Zat, you help Zeke!

Zat: *politely* If you insist. *snaps Martian #1's sword in half and throws him unceremoniously out the door*

Announcer: The children launch attacks on the invading Martians.

Jack: *braces for Martian #4's punch* Hey! I can turn to stone. This is weird!

Mary: *fighting Martian #11* Jack, do you think I am supposed to be glowing?

Max: You are like a crystal! You are reflecting the light!

Mary: *calls to Martian #11* I am Crystal. Your worst nightmare since Frankenstein!

Announcer: Crystal absorbs the disco balls' light and unleashes it on the Martians, who have sensitive eyes.

James: *moving at hyper-speed reflex-wise* Why is everyone moving so slowly?

Allen: This guy is weak or I am super strong. Oh yeah! *punches Martian #8 through the wall*

Zack: *creates an army of robots with his imagination* Now _this_ is getting good!

Announcer: Martians fight the army, are hopelessly outnumbered, and rush back towards the Village.

Erin: *freezes Martian in a block of ice* And stay there you big bully!

Ashley: *roasting Martian #10's behind* You deserve spankings!

Carolyn: *mischievously* That can be arranged, Ashley!

Announcer: Carolyn proceeds to transform her arms into long, powerful whips. She uses the whip arms to encourage the Martians to move faster. Max chases the retreating Martians out of the city.

Zack: *sits down as he strains to keep the army of robots in existence* *focuses intently on the army* After this, I am getting an aspirin for sure! Talk about an army-sized headache!

Mark: Are you okay, Zack? You look a bit pale.

Zack: *passes out as the army fades into nothingness*

Carol: *calls to Max* Get in here! You cannot withstand that environment without a suit!

Max: *glances around him and stares blankly at Carol* Than how am I still alive?

Carol: *turns to Mark* Do you think that Max's new ability is our experimentation coming true?

Mark: Definitely!

Announcer: The Martian Militia marches to the human settlement.

Mark and Carol: *turning to each other* Let's show them _our_ new talents!

Announcer: Mark turns into wind as Carol turns into sand, creating a controlled sandstorm.

Martian Mayor: Retreat to the Village!

Martian Militia: *retreating* Run for your lives! A sandstorm is coming fast!

Carol and Mark: *laughing as they overtake the Militia and toss them around* Watch them fly!

Zat the Monkey: Our troubles are not yet ceased, I am afraid. Our visitors left behind an explosive surprise.

Zack: *awakens* *creates a tunneling vehicle, complete with driver* *to the driver* Dig!

Nick: *electrocuting the explosive* It will not short-circuit! It is about to blow!

Announcer: The humans all rush into the tunnel. Mark and Carol return and enter the tunnel.

Mark: We are back!

Announcer: The bomb explodes, wiping out the entire base.

* * *

Will everyone survive? Will the Martians think them dead and stop attacking? Will I continue writing this series of episodes? Tune in next time for Episode 6!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Episode 6: _**Finding Refuge**_

Announcer: The base has been leveled by the explosive. The Martians debate amongst themselves.

Martian #1: Nobody could have survived that!

Martian #2: Not even the Earthling children? They have shown a great ability to survive unlikely circumstances.

Martian #1: *confidently* Not even they could have survived it!

Other Martians: Agreed!

Announcer: The Martians apparently are not that smart to not check for remains.

Author: Read it like I wrote it, boy. Follow the script.

Announcer: *rebelliously* No, Mr. Author!

Author: *throws Announcer out the window* You are fired! Get the next one in here!

Janitor: Sorry, sir. The replacement ran away again.

Author: *disgusted* Fine! I will tell _my_ story correctly!

Martian #3: Do we finish now?

Author: Yes.

Announcer (Author): The Martians throw a feast in the Town Square.

Martian #13: *gains super strength and throws the feast into the Square* There you go.

Announcer (Author): Not literally! I am surrounded by idiots! Martians, clean up this mess. Anyway, back to the crater where the base once stood…

Jack: *confused* Are we dead? Is that why it is so dark?

Crystal: *glows* If we were dead, brother, would I talk to you?

Nick: *snickering* I don't know, I hear that witches never die!

Crystal: *angrily* Some neighbor! *releases a bright flash of light at Nick* That was very rude!

Nick: Ouch! My eyes!

Announcer (Author): Carolyn separates Nick and Mary with her whip arms before anyone can fight.

Carolyn: *holding them tightly* Cut it out, guys! *worriedly* Where is James?

Zat the Monkey: *carrying James* He will be all right. He is merely unconscious. A loose piece of rock struck his cerebral cortex unexpectedly, but he will revive in a short period of time.

Carolyn: *confused* What?

Ashley: James got knocked out by a piece of rock. He will wake up soon.

Carolyn: Okay.

Jack: How did we survive the bomb's blast?

Allen: *excitedly* I thought we were really going to die!

Mark: Apparently, our pet Zat has more than strength and intelligence.

Zat the Monkey: That is correct. I was able to calculate the precise force field radius necessary to prevent our unfortunate demise by acquiring subatomic energy that I manipulated to create a full protective dome. Therefore, blocking any sentient being from being disassembled in the proceeding shockwave.

Nick: In English?

Ashley: He saved us with a force field.

Nick: Thanks for clearing that up.

Ashley: No problem. *suggestively* If you want to discuss it in detail later—

Erin: *interrupting* Than we will ask Mark or Carol. Anyways?

Ashley: *glares at Erin*

Zack: *creating a large communications station's equipment with his imagination* Call Earth, somebody! I can only make it stay for so long.

Announcer (Author): Zeke flies over to the equipment and changes it to an unusual frequency.

Zeke: *frowning* This is not good news.

Carol: What is wrong?

Zeke: *checking the equipment absently* Nothing much. Just that computers have dominated the planet; very few heroes and company are the only ones not enslaved by AI (Artificial Intelligence). Nothing much! Let's help the Earth's heroes!

* * *

Will the children and the adults help Earth? Can they help? Will they go to Earth? Can anything stop the computer government? Tune in next time for Episode 7 or just read my Sequel story to follow Earth's heroes adventures!

Author: A correct Announcer will join you next episode! Have fun in the mean time.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Episode 7: _**The Rescuer**_

New Announcer: Zeke has told about Earth's situation. He hears more and is intrigued by the news.

Erin: What is the news, Zeke?

Zeke: *turning to the group from the equipment* I have located a man, on the frequency, that can get us to Earth; while having our headquarters here on Mars!

Mark: *cautious* Who?

Zeke: A man who calls himself Whirlpool. He claims to know a super hero named Swordfish. But all the heroes were killed during the takeover, weren't they?

Erin: Apparently a few escaped alive. We should trust him if he gets us to earth.

Carol: James, gather materials. Allen, put your super strength to use. Help Ashley, Zat, Mary, and Nick build a transporter. Use the _Star Trek_ design, if you want to.

Nick: Can Zack just imagine it for us?

Mark: Well, Zack, will you?

Zack: You can build the _next_ super-complex machinery that we need.

Announcer: Zack frowns with concentration. A sweat drop forms on his brow. The radio equipment fades out of existence as the image of the transporter forms.

Zack: *sweating hard* Now that I am thoroughly exhausted, I suppose you want the radio, still?

Shawna: That would be helpful. *enthusiastically* You are powerful if you can do both!

Zack: *gazes at Shawna* Okay. I will do it, but something will have to stabilize the radio set. The ground is very uneven. It barely stayed upright earlier.

Announcer: Shawna summons great vines from the ground that hold the radio in place.

Shawna: *kisses Zack on the cheek* Great job, Zack.

Zack: *blushes* It was nothing.

Announcer: The transporter hums, signaling its readiness to be used.

* * *

Will the radio and transporter both work? Is Whirlpool telling the truth? Tune in next time for the exciting new Episode 8.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Episode 8: _**The Transport**_

Announcer: Zack is almost completely exhausted, and the team is ready to go.

Mark: We need a volunteer to stay here and watch what is left of the base and this cave.

Zack: *very tired* I am not moving for a million Earth-made pizzas!

Jack and Max: We will stay to help manage the equipment.

Shawna: *looking dreamily at Zack* I could stay too—

Erin: *interrupting* But she is coming with us. See you later!

Announcer: Shawna gives Erin a death glare but says nothing. She joins the away team to Earth. Zeke prepares the transporter settings according to Whirlpool's radio instructions.

Zeke: Let's go, team! Whirlpool is ready.

Announcer: Everyone gets onto the large transport pads. Zack, Max, and Jack watch.

Nick: Beam me down, Maxy!

Max: *patiently* My name is Max, not Maxy. Prepare to transport down.

Announcer: The team disappears into thin air as a humming sound fills the air.

* * *

Will the team arrive safely on Earth? Is Whirlpool to be trusted? Will the remaining teammates survive on Mars alone? Tune in next time for Episode 9!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Episode 9: _**The Arrival**_

Announcer: The Martian survivors have disappeared as the transport beam teleports them to Earth. Max, Zack, and Jack stay behind to guard the cave. The earthbound team appears on a teleport pad. Strange men with armor surround the pad.

Soldier #1: Come with us. His majesty is expecting you. Where are the adults?

Mark: They were killed by Martians.

Soldier #1: *surprised* Oh, I was expecting more than two adults and children. Follow me.

Announcer: The guards escort the group to a large throne room. The huge wooden doors are in repair and the frame seems cracked. The king rests on his stately throne.

Whirlpool: I am the king of this people. Approach the throne. We have much to discuss.

Carol: Where are we? And where is the hero Swordfish you told us of. I did not just travel from Mars to chat about the world affairs. I want proof that you are truly good.

Announcer: The king speaks in a foreign language to the guards. They leave and return shortly with a blue skinned fishlike man.

James: Wow! Look, he has a tail!

Erin: *not impressed* So, you are Swordfish?

Swordfish: The last time I checked I was. Who are you?

Zeke: We are the heroes from Mars. Robots have conquered the planet, from what we hear. We wish to help fight back.

Swordfish: *curious* What powers do you have? You all seem normal.

Guard #2: *loudly* They are spies, your majesty! I demand that they be slain! They are powerless fakes!

Carolyn: *turns one arm into a long whip* Really?

Announcer: Carolyn wraps her arm around the man's neck, arms, and legs. She jerks him forward to her location.

Carolyn: *dangerously* What did you say, mister?

Guard #2: *pales in fear* Nothing of importance!

Erin: *angrily, as snow forms around her* I recall something about being fakes.

Crystal: *glares as she glows brighter* And something about executions!

Nick: *electric sparks jump from his fingers* You are very fortunate that Jack is not here. If Crystal asked him to, he would pummel you. Jack can turn to pure stone, but I can manage if I have to. I control electricity. It would go well with your armor.

Guard #2: *fearfully* Your majesty, please help me!

Whirlpool: Learn a lesson from this. Never pick battles you cannot finish. Release him.

Carolyn: Carol, do I have to let him go? I want to teach this guy a lesson.

Carol: Please release him, Carolyn. He does not know any better.

Allen: *smiles knowingly* He does now.

Announcer: The children release the guard. As the guard returns to his post, an assassin fires an arrow from a hole in the ceiling at Whirlpool.

Carol: *spots the arrow* No, you don't! *turns to wind and rips the arrow apart*

Mark: I did not come all this way to see a king killed. *changes to sand and disappears through the cracks in the walls*

Swordfish: Where did they go?

Zeke: They will be back soon.

Allen: *lifts a small boulder nearby* This should plug the hole. *tosses the boulder at the hole*

Announcer: The boulder, though jutting out slightly, closes the hole.

Whirlpool: Thank you for your assistance so far, Mars heroes. I see that you will soon become invaluable.

Announcer: They all bow as if in a concert after the performance.

Children: Thank you, Whirlpool.

Announcer: A sandstorm enters the chamber, with the assassin in the eye of the storm.

Mark and Carol: *change to human form* *grabs the man by the arms* He will not give you anymore trouble, Sir. *glares at the man* Will you?

Assassin: *shakes his head vigorously* Of course not! I hate trouble!

Mark: Because we could give you another ride through the town…

Assassin: *pleading* Please, no! Not again!

Carol: He is all yours, Whirlpool.

Swordfish: Guards, take him and lock him up until we decide what to do with him.

Announcer: The guards swiftly obey. Whirlpool looks over the children and couple with new respect and interest.

* * *

Will the Mars heroes succeed in liberating Earth? Can the remaining children on Mars take care of themselves? Will everyone survive? Have we heard the last of the Martians in this series? Will there be enough reviews to motivate me to write another episode? Tune in next time for episode 10!

* * *


End file.
